1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head adapted for use in magnetooptical recording using a magnetic field modulation method.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an already known magnetic head, for magnetooptical signal recording using a magnetic field modulation method on a magnetooptical recording medium formed as a disk. A slider S, composed of a non-magnetic material such as ceramics, has an aerodynamic floating surface in order to maintain the magnetic head in a floating state with a small distance to the disk, by an air flow generated by high speed rotation of the disk. At the rear end of said slider S, there is provided a housing H, for accommodating a magnetic core C composed of a magnetic material such as ferrite. The housing H is composed of a groove P1 for housing the magnetic core, and a groove P2 for a coil winding. The magnetic core C is arranged in the groove P1, and adhered by fused glass G. A coil W is wound on a main magnetic pole of the magnetic core C. A groove P3 is provided on the bottom face, in order to improve the air floating characteristics of the slider S. The coil W is connected to unrepresented driving means.
Such a magnetic head for magnetooptical recording is being recently required to be adapted to high speed signal recording, and, in order to meet such a requirement, it becomes necessary to reduce the inductance of the magnetic head and to improve the efficiency of the magnetic field generation. As an effective method for attaining these objectives, it has been tried to position the coil W closer to the magnetic pole end of the magnetic core C, namely closer to the disk.
For this reason, there has recently been adapted a structure in which the thickness t of the lower protruding portion of the housing H in the slider S is made smaller whereby the coil W is positioned closer to the magnetic pole end of the magnetic core C. However, if the thickness t is made about 0.2 mm or smaller, the lower protruding portion of the housing H becomes mechanically weak and may be damaged by the shock caused by the instantaneous contact of the slider S with the disk, at the loading, unloading or seeking operation of the slider S.